Famous Last Words
by InMyVeins
Summary: An alternate ending to the spectacular season 6 finale of Grey's Anatomy. Callie and Arizona's story.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the shots before I felt them. The searing pain in my chest was overwhelming, and as I sank to my knees on the cold, hard floor, I saw the killer back out of the room and disappear from sight. The light was fading fast, but I could still hear the muffled screams around me. My body ached, and every breath I took drained what little energy I had left. I leant back against the wall and slowly closed my eyes, shutting out the mayhem around me.

I tried to let go, just give in to my injuries, but a familiar voice brought me back to my senses. Her words were muffled, and tears ran down her face.

"Oh my God... Callie, Baby look at me." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her, her once perfect blue eyes now red and bloodshot. She looked at the glistening red patch on my chest and knew there was nothing she could do.

"I'll be fine." I lied.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." She reassured me, though the tears flowing from her eyes told me we both knew otherwise. She held me to her, one hand cradling my heavy head, the other desperately clutching the wound on my chest. Somehow trying to stop the bleeding.

She quickly looked around the room, looking for something to help, something to stop the bleeding. Her eyes rested on some bandages on a tray in the far corner of the room. Laying me down gently, she rushed to get them, and before I knew it she was back by my side, pressing the bandages to the wound.

I lifted my hand, it felt like a dead weight. I managed to lift it all the way to her soft, gentle face and let it linger for a moment. She closed her eyes and lent into my touch.

"I love you" I whispered.

She opened her eyes, and stared straight into mine. "No, no, no, no. Not now, no goodbyes." She took the hand that was on her face.

"I'll say goodbye when you're dying, but not now." She bent her head towards mine, and I suddenly felt her warm lips touch my own. We knew it was goodbye, neither of us wanted to break the kiss. We just wanted to linger in the moment forever, but the pain was becoming unbearable, and as much as I wanted to hang on a little longer, it had to end.

"Arizona," I whispered. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"No! Don't you dare leave me!" She began sobbing harder, and held me tighter in her arms. I could feel her breath on my neck, and she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Your not going to die. You hear me? I'm not going to let you go. I love you too God damn much."

I could feel her warm tears falling onto my cheek and rolling down my cold, pale face.

"Arizona... If you really loved me, you'd let me go."

My words were like a knife to her heart. She knew I was right.

"Please just let me go."

"No, look at me. Don't you dare die. I'm not finished yet, I'm not finished loving you."

I mustered what little strength I had left and lent in to kiss her again, this time more passionate than the last. Once we'd broken apart I stared into her deep blue eyes. Those eyes that usually comforted me when I was upset or hurt. Those eyes that lit up whenever she looked at me. Those eyes I knew I would never see again.

She hugged me tightly one last time, and as I closed my eyes I could hear the soft beating of her heart as I faded away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Robbins?" A soft voice brought Arizona back to her senses. She turned to face the small, pale woman who had distracted her from her thoughts. "It's Michael, he's in a lot of pain,"

Arizona smiled at the woman and nodded, "I'll be right in," she said calmly, before getting up from her chair at the Nurses station, she sighed as she reached for a chart that read 'Michael White.' Michael had been admitted a few days ago with stomach pains, Arizona suspected Appendicitus and so kept him in the hospital to keep an eye on him.

"Hi, Michael," she said warmly as she entered the child's room, "can I take a look at your tummy?" Michael cried out in pain as Arizona gently touched his stomach. "Ooo I'm sorry, yeah looks like we're gonna have to take that appendix out," She turned to Bailey who had just entered the room and asked, "Dr. Bailey, can you book and OR and prep Michael for surgery please? Mr. and Mrs. White, I have some forms for you to fill out if you will follow me please."

Bailey sighed as Michael's parents followed Arizona out of the room and back to the nurses station. Something was wrong with Arizona, her perkiness had gone, she was an empty shell, a shadow of her former self. Bailey didn't get involved with other people's private lives, but she felt she had to ask.

"Robbins" She called after Arizona, once Michael's parents had left. "What's going on? Usually you'd of bounced right into that poor child's room waved your magic wand and healed him right up." Bailey paused for a second trying to read Arizona's facial expressions, body language, trying to work out what she was thinking, but nothing, Arizona just stood there staring blankly back at her. "Is it Torres?"

"What? No, no, everythings fine. I'm seeing her after work." Arizona's eyes lit up slightly as she spoke about Callie.

"Everything's fine?"

"Everything's fine," Arizona forced a smile, Bailey didn't buy it, but really didn't want to get involved.

"Hmm, ok then," She replied, as she turned and walked away down the corridor, "I'll leave you to it."

Arizona slumped back into her chair, and went back to staring out into space. She was easily distracted these days, she didn't look forward to work like she used to, not since the shooting. The shooting changed everything.

At the end of her shift, Arizona headed up to the Attending's locker room to gather her things.

"Hey," Teddy greeted her as she opened the door, "Are you ok?"

Arizona forced another smile, "I'm fine," she lied.

Neither of them said a thing whilst they rummaged around in their lockers, Teddy opened her mouth to speak a few times but couldn't think of an appropriate thing to say, she too had noticed Arizona had lost her sparkle, but after several failed attempts at starting a conversation she gave up and simply said, " tell Callie I said hi," before leaving the locker room.

At this point tears threatened to spill over Arizona's eyes, she looked at the picture she had of Callie and herself pinned up in her locker. Callie had taken it when they went for a walk together in the park. Arizona loved it, the sun beamed down on the both of them and lit up Callie's eyes beautifully. A single tear fell down Arizona's face and she quickly wiped it away with her jacket sleeve. She glanced back up at the picture and gently touched Callie's face with the pad of her thumb. "I love you," She whispered, before turning and heading out of the locker room.

She got into the elevator and went down to the second floor. Her legs carried her to a private room down the hall. She had been in this room so many times she didn't even have to think about getting to it, it was like her body was on autopilot.

She slowly opened the door, and smiled at the figure laying in the bed before her. "Hey baby," her voice wavered, trembling like an oncoming wave at the beach before it broke. "How are you today?" She paused for a second, "I, er... Teddy... She says hi."

Arizona grabbed a chair from the far side of the room and sat down next to the bed. The figure before her lay motionless, tubes and wires fed into her arms, a breathing tube fed into her mouth, and a heartrate monitor beeped quietly in the corner. It showed no change, no change from yesterday, no change from last week, no change from last month.

She reached out and took the lifeless hand in her own, tracing her thumb over the knuckles slowly and carefully. "Callie?" She spoke quietly, tears filled her eyes once again. "Cal, if you can hear me I just want to say... I'm... I'm sorry. For everything." She paused once again, feeling guilt for what she was about to say. "You know when we broke up, I wished you were dead... I just wished you would die, so that I didn't have to see you ever again, so that I could just... Just move on... you know? I felt like everything you told me was a lie, and that you didn't love me at all." She wiped a stray tear from her face. "I was angry at you for a while, but now... Now I want you to live. Can you hear me Callie? I want you to live. My heart stopped when that man shot you, my world was torn into pieces. I love you, I love you so much and I can't let you go. so if you can hear me, please wake up," She began sobbing harder than before. "Callie please, please just wake up, please, I love you and I can't live without you. I promise if you wake up we'll have kids, you'd make a great mom and I can't live without you and our ten kids," she smiled to herself at that last remark, and lent over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "You're amazing Calliope Torres, and I can't loose you, I won't loose you. So please just wake up..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were the same, Arizona's day consisted of two things, working and sitting by Callie's bedside. She never left the four walls of the hospital, she ate in the hospital cafeteria and slept in a chair by Callie's bed. Derek had said that she could wake up at any moment, and Arizona promised herself she would be there when that happened, if it even did happen. A month and a half was a long time to wait and Arizona's optimism was slowly fading each day.

"Arizona," a familiar friendly voice called after her, she stopped just outside of Callie's room and turned around to find Mark.

"Hi Mark," she muttered. She was drained. Exhausted. Everything was too much effort, even just saying hello.

"You look tired," Mark said sympathetically, "Why don't you go home and rest? I'll sit with Callie tonight."

"No, I'll stay, it's fine."

"Robbins, have the night off, you've been here since it happened, and everyone here is getting lil worried about you, it's fine, really. Go home, have a nice bath, sleep in your own bed." There was an awkward pause between them, Arizona didn't want to leave Callie's side, and Mark wasn't going to let her stay. "I promise I'll call you if anything happens."

"If ANYTHING happens."

"Anything," Mark repeated, "Even if her heartrate monitor changes slightly, or even if she rolls over and says hello,"

Arizona smiled slightly, and hit him playfully. "Ok fine, but I'll be back in the morning, and you better call me-"

"If anything happens, I know. Now go home, get out of here." Mark cut her off, and practically shoved her down the hallway back towards to elevators.

Arizona didn't want to leave, but didn't have the energy to fight Mark, he had a slight advantage being a lot bigger than she was, and fully rested. So she dragged her weary legs back to the elevators and out of the hospital.

The apartment door swung open and Arizona dropped her bag, she kicked off her shoes, and headed straight for the shower. She took of her clothes and left them wherever they landed before stepping into the shower cubicle and turning on the water. 'What if she doesn't wake up? Then what am I supposed to do? How can I live without her?' Thoughts filled Arizona's head as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold bathroom tiles, warm water running down her aching body, soothing her muscles, rehydrating her skin. She had been lost without Callie, she missed bumping into her at work, paging her to on call rooms whenever she was feeling mischievious, cuddling up to her in bed on a night, falling asleep in her arms, she missed her scent, and the way she could light up a whole room with her presence.

Arizona was pulled back to reality by the sound of the phone ringing. 'The answer machine will get it,' she thought, closing her eyes again.

"Arizona!" Mark's voice echoed from the machine. "Get here now!" Click.

Remembering that Mark was with Callie tonight, she lept out of the shower, not even bothering to dry herself off she threw her clothes back on over her wet body, grabbed her keys and set off back to the hospital.

As she opened the door to Callie's room she expected to see her girlfriend, sat upright in bed, joking with Mark, she'd smile as Arizona walked in, and everything would be ok again, but nothing is ever like we expect.

Callie was exactly how Arizona had left her a few hours before, still laying motionless in the bed. However the expression on Mark's face told her that something had happened.

"You have to see this!" He declared before grabbing hold of Callie's hand and leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Callie, can you hear me?" Arizona watched in shock as Callie squeezed Mark's hand as if answering his question. "Good, now squeeze my hand again." Callie squeezed again, and stirred slightly.

"PAGE DR. SHEPHERD NOW!" Arizona called out down the hall, before running to Callie's bedside, tears flowing from her eyes. "Callie, baby, can you hear me?" This time Callie managed to squeeze Arizona's hand. "Cal, I love you," This made Callie grasp hold of Arizona's hand slightly more. A faint groan emanated from her lips, and her eyes slowly began to open.

Mark and Arizona both looked at each other, huge smiles pasted across their faces. "What's happened?" Derek asked as her entered the room.

"Shes waking up," Arizona cried out with happiness.

"Extubate her," Derek said as Callie groaned again. He rushed over to her, examining her pupil reflexes, whilst a nurse removed the tube from her throat. "Callie, can you hear me? It's Dr. Shepherd,"

Callie slowly opened her eyes even more and glanced around the room. "Whe... Where am I?" She stuttered.

"Callie you're in the hospital, you had an accident."

"Wha... What?" She managed to say.

"Don't worry, everything seems to be fine, you'll be ok. You had us all worried for a second then." Derek moved away from her bed to check her chart, he then began telling the nurse to change her meds, and keep an eye on her.

"Hey baby," Arizona said taking Derek's place by Callie's side. "How are you feeling?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she attempted again but Arizona cut her off. "It's ok darling, don't talk, just rest." She touched Callie's face lovingly, and gently kissed her on the forehead, but as she did so Callie moved away slightly. "Wh... Who are you?" was all she could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong with her?" Was all Arizona could say, she was shocked that Callie didn't know her, it was like they were just meeting again for the very first time. Except Arizona loved Callie, more than anything else in the world, but Callie didn't even know who Arizona was. Hell Callie didn't seem to recognise anyone, not Mark, not Derek. She just sat there in bed looking confused and bewildered at the fact that all these strangers knew her name.

"It seems she has dissociative amnesia, probably caused by the trauma of the shooting. She has a repressed memory, her psychological defence mechanism is blocking out the events, and it seems to have blocked out the memory of us too." Derek explained to Mark and Arizona outside of the room. "I don't know how much she remembers, or whether it will even come back, but I think it would help her if we talked to her, talk to her about how you know her, it might jog her memory, just be careful about what you say," Arizona and Mark nodded.

At that moment Derek's pager went and he ran off down the hallway, leaving Mark and Arizona to handle things. Tears threatened to spill over Arizona's eyes as the realisation that her girlfriend didn't love her anymore sunk in. Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, now don't cry," he said softly. "Callie loves you, I know she does, it just might take some time for her to remember how amazing you are."

"And what if she doesn't? What if I've been completely erased from her memory? Then what?" Arizona sobbed.

"Then make her fall for you again, she loves you Arizona. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. If you two are meant to be together then things will work themselves out, trust me." Marks words were soothing, and Arizona pulled away from the hug, wiped her eyes and nodded.

"You're right, I'll make her remember," and with that Arizona went back into Callie's room and sat back down at the edge of her bed.

"Hi, Callie," Arizona said sitting down, "I know this is difficult for you, so I'm going to take things slow, ok?"

Callie nodded, but however still looked slightly confused. "So I know you?"

"Yeah, yeah you know me," Arizona paused, "We're... Um, we're friends, I work here at the hospital with you." She had decided that even though it killed her, it was probably best that Callie didn't wake up to find a complete stranger telling her that she was her girlfriend.

"Oh, ok, and what about him?" Callie pointed to Mark, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Is he supposed to be my boyfriend or something?" She chuckled and Arizona shot Mark an awkward glance. Callie's face then dropped as though she had just been hit around the head with a memory. "No wait, George, oh my God, I remember, George O'Malley, my husband!"

Arizona said nothing, she just got up and stormed out of the room, with Mark following closely behind. He grabbed her arm and swung her around so they were facing.

"Hey, what was all that about?" He asked angrily. "Cut her some slack, she has been in a coma for over a month!"

"I can't do this Mark!" Arizona yelled back, "She remembers George. George O'Malley, the guy she ran away with and married in Vegas, the guy who cheated on her with Izzie Stevens, and she doesn't remember me! Now I'd be ok with that, but George is dead, I can't be the one to tell her 'Oh hey, your husband is dead, he got squashed by a bus, but don't worry, you're a lesbian now and you're dating me,'"

"Arizona she needs you," Mark argued.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I've sat by her bed everyday for over a month, and she doesn't even know I exist. I'm done. I'm going home. Now let me go." Mark paused for a second then loosened his grip on her arm, and she pulled away then turned and hurried off down the hallway.

A defeated Mark dragged himself back into Callie's room.

"Um... Mark is it?" Callie asked, "Can you get George for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were just like the last month, except after work Arizona headed home instead of staying at the hospital. She didn't talk to anyone, unless she had to, and her only priority was work. Gossip travelled fast, and soon enough the whole hospital knew what had happened. Nurses stopped talking as Arizona passed them, it was blatantly obvious they were talking about her, but she didn't care.

Mark and Teddy had tried talking to her about Callie, but she ignored them. Pretty soon they got the message and eventually they just stopped asking. Arizona had never felt so alone.

Callie was slowly starting to remember doctors at the hospital, first Derek after she overheard someone call him 'Mcdreamy.' Then Mark after she saw him flirt with a nurse. Her memory was slowly coming back to her, however she was still confused as to why everyone seemed to go quiet whenever she mentioned George.

"Mark," Callie called after him before he left her room. "Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you could go and get George for me, and you make up an excuse that you're being paged and leave, I'm asking why?"

Mark shut the door, and slowly sat down by Callie's bed again. He really didn't want to be the one to tell her, but it looked like he'd have to. "Callie..." He began, "I don't know how to tell you this but..."

There was a long pause before Callie impatiently said "What? You're trying to dodge the question again, I can see you thinking up an excuse... Just tell me."

Mark cleared his throat, and continued. "O'Malley ran away to join the army but on the way he saved a woman from being hit by a bus but in the process he got hit by the bus." He spat the words at her as fast as he could, hoping that she wouldn't understand him, and he could leave, but to his surprise she did understand.

"Wh-What?" Callie stuttered, "You're joking right?"

Mark sighed and climbed into bed next to Callie, scooping her up in his arms and pulling her closer. "Callie I'm so sorry, George died nearly a year ago." Callie started sobbing and buried her face in Mark's shirt, Mark wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"G-George is dead?" Her words were muffled, but Mark managed to make them out.

"I'm sorry, but he died saving someone's life Callie, he gave his life to save a complete stranger from getting hit by a bus. If you ask me he was one awesome guy."

Callie stopped sobbing and lifted her head up, "But how do you know it was George? If he was hit by a bus, his... His face would be unrecognisable, how do you know? He might still be alive. He has a birthmark on his hand, it's in the shape of texas, did you check? Did you check to see if it was him?"

"Callie," Mark said softly. "It was George."

Arizona stood at the nurses station on the Ped's wing, she was filling out a chart for Derek. 'A brian tumour on a 15 year old kid, the world's not fair,' she thought to herself. Just as she finished, Derek came up behind her.

"What have you got for me?" He asked.

"Alicia Watkins, 15, brain tumour." Arizona replied wearily, handing Derek Alicia's scans.

Derek examined them before saying "You know Callie is being discharged today,"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Arizona replied defensively.

"You're her girlfriend Dr. Robbins, I just thought you'd might like to know."

"Ex- girlfriend" Arizona replied, snatching the scans back from Derek and walking off down to the patient's room.

Derek followed suit. "You two never broke up, so you are in fact still her girlfriend."

"We did break up, she wanted kids, I didn't, we broke up, end of conversation."

But Derek wouldn't let it rest. "Arizona, you sat by her bed everyday for over a month while she was in that coma. Even her father didn't visit her that much. If you ask me, you're still her girlfriend."

"Well luckily no one asked you Dr. Shepherd." Arizona said sarcastically as she entered Alicia's room. "Good morning Alicia, how are you feeling today?" She asked in a fake happy voice.

"I'm ok," Alicia said slowly, "Pains not too bad."

Arizona went over to her bed and checked her stats. Derek stood at the other side of the bed, opposite Arizona and whispered, "Don't deny it, you still care about her."

"Cared, past tense," Arizona shot back, not even looking up from what she was doing. "But you seem to care a lot all of a sudden."

Derek lent over to examine Alicia's head. "I've always cared Dr. Robbins, I care about my people." Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but Derek interjected, "Everything seems good Alicia, now Dr. Robbins and I are going to talk outside for a sec, before deciding what our best option would be." Alicia smiled as Derek grabbed Arizona's arm and dragged her outside.

"What is your problem?" Arizona yelled.

"You," Derek replied calmly, "You are my problem Dr. Robbins, your girlfriend-" Arizona opened her mouth to speak again, but Derek raised his hand to shush her. "Your GIRLFRIEND, is laying in a hospital bed downstairs, she has just found out that George is dead, she is scared and alone, and you are selfish enough to stand here and act like you don't care. What is my problem? I think you should be asking what is your problem!" Derek raised his voice, getting slightly more angry the more he spoke. "Usually I would have just ignored it, and let you be miserable on your own, but I feel it's affecting your work, and as the Chief of Surgery, I have to tell you to go and see your girlfriend. Sort yourself out Dr. Robbins, sort yourself out before you attempt to save anyone else."

Arizona stood shocked as Derek stormed off down the hallway, leaving her there to process what had just happened.

After her shift had finished Arizona found herself outside Callie's room, she had mentally promised herself that she wouldn't go and see Callie, but her legs seemed to carry her here without permission. She didn't want to see Callie, looking at her was like a knife to her heart, what she wanted was right in front of her, but she couldn't have it. Callie would never remember her, and the sooner she acknowledged that fact and moved on the better.

Arizona heard voices from inside the room, she backed away from the door slightly just as it opened to reveal Callie's father, he recognised Arizona, but just walked past and mouthed the word 'Sorry,' but Arizona knew he wasn't sorry, he was just glad Callie was back to dating men again. She scowled at him as he walked away, then turned back around and bumped into Callie. Callie's bag dropped to the floor spilling it's contents in the process.

"I'm so sorry." Arizona apologised as she bent over to pick up Callie's things.

"No, it's fine, it was me not watching where I was going," Callie laughed, also bending over to help Arizona pick up her things.

"No no, really I was stood in the way, it was my fault," Arizona apologised again, she stood up and looked straight into Callie's eyes to find that Callie had done the same. At that moment time seemed to stand still. They were stood pretty close to each other, and Arizona was fighting the urge to lean in and kiss Callie so passionately that it would have put Romeo and Juliet to shame. 'Just one kiss.' She thought to herself. She could feel herself lean in ever so slightly, her heart raced. 'Just one little kiss.'

"Are you ready to go?" Callie's father called back to Callie, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Callie said, tearing her eyes away from Arizona and walking off, once again leaving Arizona stood in the hallway alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again Arizona found herself climbing the stairs up to Callie's apartment. Since the incident Arizona had packed up her things and moved back to her own apartment, but unfortunatley had left a few things behind. She had thought about just leaving them and buying new ones, but a huge part of her just wanted to see Callie again. Callie was still off work recovering, and this was the longest time Arizona had gone without seeing her.

The 'almost-kissing-Callie' incident from a few days ago still puzzled Arizona. Callie had stared straight back into her eyes when they both stood back up, as though some feelings were still there, and when Arizona lent in closer to kiss Callie, Callie didn't move, she didn't back away, almost as though she wanted it too.

Arizona stopped outside of Callie's apartment and took a deep breath before knocking. Callie answered almost immediately, as though she was expecting someone.

"Hi," She said smiling as she opened the door, she looked at Arizona, as though trying to remember where she had seen her before. "You're the girl I ran into the other day right?"

Arizona smiled back, "Yeah, it's Arizona, and I'm really sorry for literally running into you." She chuckled.

"It's fine, really. Do you wanna come in?" Callie held the door open for Arizona, then closed it behind her as she walked in. "So what can I do for you?"

'Just tell me that you love me, kiss me, anything!' Arizona's thoughts screamed out.

"Can I get you a drink?" Callie asked politely, moving towards the kitchen area.

"Just a glass of water will be fine," Arizona replied, looking around the apartment. She missed it here, this apartment was a lot bigger than hers, and this apartment had Callie, hers didn't.

"One glass of water," Callie said, handing the glass to Arizona. "Soooooo..."

"Ah, yeah, well I don't know how much you remember, but we used to be friends, I mean we are friends, well if you remember me, anyway I... Um, you used to let me stay here sometimes if I was working late at the hospital, cuz here is closer to the hospital than my apartment, and I think I've left some of my things here." That had sounded so much better in Arizona's head whilst she was rehearsing it on the way over.

Callie smiled at her again, and Arizona temporarily forgot to breathe.

"Well, I am really sorry, I don't remember you, but then again this is really wierd for me, I don't remember much of anything, so I'll take your word for it. So what did you leave?"

"Oh erm... Just some essentials, I'll go get them, think I left them in the bedroo-"

"No, it's ok, I got it," Callie said moving off towards the bedroom.

Arizona panicked, and followed her. She had not thought this plan through. She reached the bedroom just as Callie picked up some lacy red underwear from the corner of the room. Callie held them out in front of Arizona. "Well these aren't mine," She said throwing them at her.

Arizona laughed awkwardly, "Erm, thanks," She said.

Callie had moved towards the bed, and started rummaging through the drawers on the bedside table.

'Shit, shit, shit' Arizona thought, quickly trying to get Callie's attention, but it was too late. Callie suddenly stopped rummaging around and pulled out numerous packets of flavoured lube and some 'toys' from the drawer.

Callie gave Arizona a 'I got you now' look and simply said "These are definitely not mine," A smile creeping across her face, as Arizona went bright red.

"I... Um..."

Callie just laughed as she bundled the things into a bag and handed them over to Arizona.

"You know it's funny, cuz Mark called me a lesbian the other day, and now I find these."

"Yeah, that is funny." Arizona joked awkwardly. "That's everything, I think," She said trying to change the subject and leave as quickly as possible.

"Ok well if I find something I'll call you, can I have your number?"

Arizona started fumbling around in her bag for a pen and paper, "Yeah sure, I, er, I have a pen in here somewhere,"

Callie stopped her and casually handed her a black pen, "Just write it on my hand, I'll put it in my phone later, well that is if I find my phone in this mess," Callie said, indicating to the pile of clothes that lay in the middle of the floor.

Arizona dropped her bag and took the pen from Callie, she slowly rolled up Callie's sleeve and wrote her number on her arm.

Arizona closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, there it was again. The uncontrollable urge to kiss Callie, but this time not only to kiss her, but to also hold her close, take off her clothes and feel her soft skin against her own. The feeling was overwhelming, and Arizona could feel her heart beating out of her chest, as though it was trying to leap out into Callie's arms.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked, pulling Arizona back to reality.

Arizona paused. It was now or never. Fight or flight. "Can I just... Ask you something?" Arizona said nervously.

Callie looked confused, but didn't move away, she kept the closeness between them. "Sure," she replied calmly.

But her words weren't met with an answer. Arizona leant in and brushed her lips against Callie's softly, so soft in fact that it was difficult to judge whether they actually did touch. Callie once again didn't move away, and in fact returned the favour by leaning in and kissing Arizona back, this time a little firmer. Arizona moaned slightly as her heart burst into a thousand joyous flames. Her arms snaked their way around Callie's waist pulling her closer. Callie lifted her hands up to Arizona's face and ran her thumbs across her soft skin, before pulling away and leaning her forehead against Arizona's.

"I... erm... I should go." Arizona mumbled, a smile spreading across her face.

"Er yeah, yeah." Callie replied moving away, and trying to hide the smile that was growing on her face too. "I'll call you," She said, waving the arm that had Arizona's number on it.

"Yeah, ok." Arizona picked up her bag, and made her way back outside in the hallway. "Thankyou for my things." She said as she left.

"Anytime," Callie smiled back at her.

As the door closed Arizona leant back against the wall. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

After Arizona had left her apartment Callie flopped down onto the sofa, she was still smiling. 'What the hell was all that about?' She thought, running her finger across her lower lip. She could still feel Arizona, and a huge part of her wanted more. The only problem was she didn't know Arizona, as far as Callie was concerned they had only just met. Callie wasn't a believer in love at first sight or any of that other fairytale nonsence, but that last kiss made even her doubt her beliefs.

"What am I doing?" Callie muttered to herself, sitting forward on the sofa and covering her face with her hands. "I don't date girls," Callie knew her father would kill her if he ever found out. She had only just found out that her husband was dead, and she was already messing around with girls. Reality sunk in, and Callie knew this couldn't happen.

She got up off the sofa and moved towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She stood leaning against the kitchen worktop thinking about what to do next. On one side there was Arizona, a girl Callie wanted to know more about, a girl Callie wanted to see, a girl Callie wanted to kiss, and then on the other side there was reality, there was her father, there was George. She had to make a decision.

At that moment Mark walked in and interrupted her important decision making. "Hi," He said warmly as he strolled in.

"Mark, would it kill you to knock before you walk in? What would you have done if I was walking around naked?" Callie said pouring herself some coffee.

"Wouldn't really make a difference," Mark said nonchalantly as he sat down on the sofa.

Callie sighed. Same old Mark. She grabbed her cup and went over to sit down next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Mark said, a little overexcited.

"Would you ever kiss a guy?" Callie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Why? What have you heard?" Mark said defensively.

Callie laughed as Mark became really uncomfortable. "No, nothing, I was just asking hypothetically."

"Oh ok, well then no, I wouldn't. I'm a man." Mark said sticking out his chest slightly and lowering his voice, trying to defend his manliness. "What's this got to do with anything anyway?"

Callie looked away as she drank from her coffee, "Oh nothing..."

Callie had decided to go back to work at the hospital a few days earlier than she was supposed to. Her excuse was it was boring at home, and being around people helped her memory. Truth was, there was just one particular person she wanted to see.

Thankfully the perfect opportunity arose. A car crash had thrown a little boy through the windscreen because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He was alive, but had multiple broken bones and internal injuries.

Callie was paged to the trauma room shortly after he arrived. Inside she was greeted by Owen and Arizona, whom were both bent over the little boy trying to save his life. "I was paged?" Callie said as she looked down at the poor boy laying lifelessly on the table.

"Dr. Torres, this is Adam Monroe, a 10 year old with multiple breaks and fractures in all of his limbs due to a car collision, I also suspect multiple broken ribs, and maybe even spinal damage." Owen said frantically as he injected the boy with medication.

"Ok then, lets have a look," Callie pulled on a pair of gloves and rushed over to examine the boys legs and arms. "It's a wonder this kid is still alive. He needs to go to the OR, his bones are completely shot, Dr. Grey book an OR," she said gesturing towards Lexie Grey, who was stood in the corner.

"I need to repair his internal injuries, this boy is a mess." Arizona said shaking her head. "Just think if he was wearing a seatbelt his injuries wouldn't be half as bad." She hated seeing children hurt this badly, she didn't know what his chances of surviving were, and she hated having to give bad news to parents.

Callie and Arizona rushed Adam to the OR. 3 hours later Callie had finished repairing his bones when Mark appeared at the door. "Torres, are you nearly finished here? I have a patient I need you to come look at."

"Dr. Robbins, think you can finish up here?" Callie said looking across at the blonde.

Arizona nodded, clearly concentrating on her work. Callie decided not to disturb her, and left the OR after Mark.

Shortly after Callie left however Adam crashed. "He's crashing!" A nurse called out.

"I can see that!" Arizona yelled back at the nurse, frantically trying to save the poor boy that lay in front of her. "Stay with me Adam," She whispered. "Stay with me."

30 minutes later the inevitable happened. "Time of death, 4.15pm." Arizona said before marching out of the OR.

She charged up to the locker room and threw her scrub cap in her locker when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey."

She spun around to see Callie changing her scrub top, she smiled at her and threw her a questioning glance.

"Oh some old guy threw up all over me," She replied pulling a disgusted look.

"Nice," Arizona said turning back to fumble around in her locker.

"Erm... Arizona? Can we talk?"

Arizona turned back around slowly to face Callie again, she looked her straight in the eyes and Callie continued.

"That kiss, the other night." Arizona smiled as she remembered. "Well, I don't know what happened. That is so unlike me, and I don't know what I was doing." Arizona's face dropped as she realised what was coming next. Callie registered Arizona's response and spoke a little softer trying not to upset her. "I'm sorry, I don't know how much you like me or anything, or where you're expecting this to go, but I don't date girls."

Arizona nodded before grabbing her things and stormed out of the locker room and down towards the elevators. 'Shit' Callie thought as she chased after her. "Arizona wait!" She called out.

Arizona dissappeared into an elevator, but Callie didn't reach the doors fast enough and they shut in her face. Panicking she ran back down the hallway towards the stairs, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs in an attempt to catch Arizona. As she reached the bottom she could see Arizona heading out of the hospital. It was dark. Rain came cascading down as she ran outside.

"Arizona wait!" Callie yelled out.

Arizona stopped and turned to face Callie. "I can't do this anymore Callie!" She yelled back, water dripping from her hair.

"Can't we talk?" Callie tried to negotiate.

"What is there to talk about? You don't know me! You forgot about me!"

"You say that as though its my fault! I'm sorry Arizona, I really am, but I can't help it."

"It doesn't matter," Arizona said as she started walking away again.

Callie ran after her and stopped in front of her, blocking her path. "It does matter."

"Callie move," Arizona said calmly.

Callie shook her head and stood firmly. "No."

"Callie MOVE!" Arizona's voice echoed around the parking lot. Warm tears welled up in her eyes and mixed with the cold rain that fell down on her face.

Callie shook her head again, and moved closer to Arizona. "No."

"Callie, God damn it. Just let me leave! I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" Callie questioned.

"Us!" Arizona shot back.

Callie's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I love you Calliope! I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You're flawless, and not a day goes by that I don't think about you!" Arizona sobbed. "You do date girls, you dated me! You loved me! Don't you remember?" Arizona lowered her voice. "The kiss in the bathroom at Joe's? The countless times we've eaten pizza in bed together? The time you threw me a surprise party for my birthday? How about when I first told you I loved you? Does all that mean nothing to you? Do you remember anything about me? My favourite drink? What I like to do on a sunday morning? Anything?"

Callie said nothing and looked at the floor.

"When you got shot, I didn't stop crying for weeks. I sat by your bed everyday, hoping, wishing that you would wake up. All I wanted was 5 more minutes with you, just so that I could tell you I loved you, and that you meant the world to me. I'd of gone to hell and back just for those 5 minutes."

Callie looked up at Arizona again, tears were flowing from her eyes.

"When you woke up and didn't remember me, that was it. My world ended..."

There was a brief pause, the silence was interrupted as the sky blew up and a thin root like streak of light danced across it's canvas. "I'm sorry," Was all Callie managed to say.

"Forget it," Arizona said coolly as she walked away.

Callie stood in the rain watching Arizona walk away. "Think Callie think!" She muttered to herself. "Just remember something, anything!"

It was midnight, Arizona was sat on the sofa drinking wine. She was still wound up about her confrontation with Callie, but felt a little relieved to have finally said what she had wanted to for a long time now. She was upset that Callie still didn't remember her, even after she had poured her heart out, but had promised herself she wasn't going to cry anymore tears over her. She was going to move on. Just then Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

She got up to answer it and was faced with an out of breath Callie standing in her doorway.

"Wh-White wine." Callie said, trying to get her breath back. "You- Your favourite d-drink is white wine."

Arizona stood in the doorway stunned. Callie smiled at her and continued. "And on a sunday morning, if you're not working, then you like to stay in bed til lunchtime, you hate being woken up before at least 12pm, unless it's by me bringing you breakfast in bed."

"You ran all the way here to tell me that?" Arizona said, crying again.

"No, I ran all the way here for this." Callie said, pulling Arizona into a passionate kiss, their lips collided and Arizona's heart raced. When they'd pulled apart, Arizona was overwhelmed.

"Callie," She whispered, still unable to grasp the fact that this was happening.

Callie wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry for everything baby. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Arizona smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie replied, pulling Arizona back into another loving kiss.

THE END!


End file.
